Of Elves, Dwarves, and Dark Lords
by Artista321
Summary: Evelyn is your average 17 year old girl. But when a few strange incidents occur, she is pulled into a world full of myths and monsters galore. This story is an idea, and I am not sure if I will complete it. It all depends on you and your critic.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Lord of the Rings, only Evelyn and the plot.

This is just an idea at the moment. I didn't know if I would write this, but if it is liked by enough people, it may become an entire fanfiction. But as for now I'm just going to wait and see.

Evelyn sat and watched numbly as her friend slowly died. The light was fading far to quickly from his once so lively eyes. The Elf and Dwarf were at his side, but their being there only made her feel worse. It was all her fault. She had failed them. She felt tears threaten to spill over her lashes. She didn't deserve to be there. After all, she was the one who had wounded him so fatally to begin with. If only she could turn back the hands of time. The Elf's voice rang out distinctly in the rigid air, making her wince.

"Please Aragorn. Do not give up on us yet. Hold on just a little bit longer mellon nin. We will return you to your home and your people and you will heal." he pleaded the dying man, his voice full of irrational hope and panic. He was not accepting the fact that the king was too far gone any more then the Dwarf.

"You promised Arwen you would see her again. What shall we tell her if you die?" Gimli choked out, an Aragorn winced but gave them a faint smile.

"She will live on." The king rasped. "As will you both, do not blame anyone for this. My fate was my own choice." he looked at Evelyn solely for a long moment, holding her gaze, before he looked once more at his old friends and sighed, closing his eyes. Evelyn's heart broke; he did not blame her even though he should have. Legolas let out a desperate cry.

"I no longer hear his heart!" he said wildly. Evelyn closed her eyes and finally allowed the tears to fall freely. How had it come to this?

Evelyn sang softly to herself as she lathered soap into her long dark hair; the warm water cascaded down onto her, causing clouds of steam to fill the small bathroom. She had no idea what song she was singing, or where it had come from, but it sounded kind of pretty so she kept going. "Mist and shadow, cloud and shade. All shall fade. All shall fade." she finished and frowned, she didn't know any more, and she was almost sad that it was over. Suddenly she felt it again. That uneasy sensation that something is out of place. She wasn't exactly sure what, but something appeared strange since the moment she had woken up that morning. Her parents had left just a few hours ago to go to her dreaded school conference, kindly leaving her with a boat load of chores to do. She had finished cleaning her room, scrubbing the dishes, and doing the labor intensive yard work, so she had decided to relax and take a shower to wash off her sweat and grime. She turned the knob and the water stopped abruptly. She leaned out of the shower and groped around for the grey towel that usually hung from the rack on the wall. Her fingers found the soft fabric and locked onto it, pulling it to her. She dried herself off, and wrapped the cottony fabric around her small figure as she left the bathroom. Evelyn returned to the bathroom, now newly clothed. Today, she had decided to wear one of her favorite outfits. It consisted of a light, sky blue shirt that went a little bit above her knees and had mid length sleeves with a belt of a blue color a shade darker than the shirt, it was strapped around her about mid waist. As well as that, she wore long white leggings and a small silver necklace with an arrow for the charm. She was brushing out her wet hair and humming the strange song, when she heard a crash. Her heart almost stopped. Feeling slightly panicked and a bit paranoid, she set the brush down as quietly as she could, wide brown eyes glued to slight opening in the door of the bathroom. She flicked off the lights and peered out. No one was in sight, but the phone was not to far off. If she could reach it, she would be able to call the police, if she was in some sort of trouble. Silently as possible she stepped out and looked around for the cause of the sudden noise. It had sounded a lot like her mother's glass plates; unfortunately, she knew what they sounded like when they broke. She crept out and found it was a plate, it's small, white shards littered the floor. Oddly enough, it was one of the ones she had just cleaned and set on the countertop. She looked around for some form of intruder, but saw no one about, so she felt strange. Why in the world had one randomly flown off the countertop and onto the floor; she felt almost one hundred percent certain that she had placed them on the solid marble. Out of nowhere a hand clamped over her mouth and an strong arm wrapped around her waist. Evelyn flailed and began wildly kicking at her captor, but whoever was holding her, held her tight. "Please." a soft voice hissed in her ear.

"Do not make a sound, or they will kill us both!" her resistance faded to a terrified curiosity. She twisted around to see who was speaking to her. Her jaw would have dropped had her mouth not been covered. It was a young man who was gripping her, a very attractive young man. He looked at her with intense blue eyes that begged her silence. He had very long straight blonde hair that had been braided carefully on the sides, framing his fair skin. He had sharp, handsome features that distracted Evelyn a bit too long for her liking. But what surprised her most was what he was wearing. He was clothed in an extremely old fashioned looking green tunic with lighter leggings and high boots leather boots. She also noticed a long wooden bow and quiver of yellow fledged arrows strapped onto his back. What was this guy from, the middle ages? He looked like some kind of warrior. She got over her fascination and began struggling again. This man could be as cute as he liked, but that didn't change the fact that he was in her house, and she had no clue who he was. He stopped her and forced her to make eye contact. "Listen to me." he said gently. "You must stay quiet for your own sake. I did not come here on purpose, if fact I no not how I came to be here, but I am not alone. I have two other companions. Have you seen them?" she only looked at him like he had lost his mind. He sighed and looked at her again, but this time he looked like he was examining her. "I will release you, but beg you not to run, for there are also monsters afoot." he then carefully let go of her, and gave her an apologetic look. "I am sorry for grabbing you, but I did not want you to cry out. Can you tell me your name, my lady?" he asked wonderingly, surprised at her beauty for such a young mortal girl. She looked at him hesitantly, but he gazed at her with such genuine kindness, so she gave in.

"I am known as Evelyn." she said, attempting to copy his old fashioned manner of speech, so as not to confuse. He smiled.

"I am Legolas son of Thranduil." he said in turn. She almost smiled at that. What a strange name. Then as she looked him over a second time, she noticed something about his ears. They were pointed. She tried to contain her shock, but he had already seen her disturbed facial expression. "What is it?" he asked, suddenly tense. "What ails you?" she mouthed the word ears and he looked mildly surprised. "Have you never met an Elf before?" he asked curiously. She shook her head, still gaping. So an Elf had accidentally found his way into her kitchen. Huh. Evelyn swallowed the knot in her throat.

"What do your other companions look like?" she asked, trying to distract herself. She was still extremely freaked out that there were supposedly monsters somewhere nearby, as well as the other weird people, and she was talking to someone she had never seen before in her life. So much for stranger danger.

"One, is a man; he is tall and proud, and has a reputation for traveling with the rangers. He has dark hair and grey eyes and he is called Aragorn. My other friend is known as Gimli, the son of Gloin. He is stout and has a great beard of red. He wields an axe and has a very sharp tongue. But we fear that a few Orcs may have followed us here as well." he said thoughtfully. "They are cruel creatures bent on doing the bidding of the dark lord." Evelyn's mind reeled. What on Earth was he talking about? Rangers? Orcs? Dark lords? She massaged her temple in an attempt to stop her head from spinning.

"How did you get into my house?" she asked. He opened his mouth to speak when there was another loud crash coming from Evelyn's downstairs, followed by several human yells and a few inhuman shrieks. She paled considerably. Legolas drew his bow from his back and notched an arrow onto it's string, causing her to jerk backwards.

"Yrch!" he hissed.

"Excuse me?" Evelyn squeaked.

"Orcs!" he spat and ran stealthily towards the noises, leaving Evelyn to decide whether or not to follow.

Her basement was a war zone. Things flew through the air randomly and she watched in horror as a group of half human creatures wrecked the living space, swinging rusty swords and scythes around like complete nut jobs. In the middle of the fray there was a very tall man fighting with a sword, and a very short man battling with an axe. Her new pal Legolas' lost friends no doubt. She saw her travel pack was on the countertop, where she had left it last, she remembered that it had a pocket knife inside that she would just love to be holding at that particular moment. It would provide some minimal protection at least. She was weighing her options of reaching it when an, Orc was it... ran straight at her. Thankfully, it never reached her. It fell to the ground with an arrow sticking between it's eyes, it's face frozen snarling at her. She looked at Legolas with a newfound respect and slight intimidation, as he drew a new arrow.

"Lady Evelyn, I would suggest you hide, Orcs are not known for their mercy." he said, as he drew back his bowstring and released another arrow with a sharp twang. Another shriek and another Orc dead. She winced. Speaking of being dead, her parents were sooo going to kill her when they got home. She nodded to Legolas and grabbed the backpack of the counter when the Orc near it fell with an arrow in it's heart. She hoped that Legolas and his friends won. And though they were clearly outnumbered, they seemed much more skilled. She looked back once more before she ran as fast as she could up the stairs to the guest bedroom of her house, it had a sturdy lock on the door. She reached it safely and pulled the door shut behind her, locking it with shaking hands. She could still hear screams downstairs, but they were muffled now by many walls. That's when she heard the laugh. A harsh and ragged thing, that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. "Well now. What do we have here?" Yup so. I guess that's it for now, thanks for looking!


End file.
